


Christmas Miracle

by striking_stroll18



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Also I'm kinda late for Christmas fics, Fluff, Hinting at smut but no actual smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striking_stroll18/pseuds/striking_stroll18
Summary: Robin and Antonio can't spend the winter holidays together. Or can they?





	Christmas Miracle

Heavy rainfalls had been occurring during the last week every now and then, but despite the already cold temperatures in Maastricht it wasn't cold enough to turn the rain into snow. Robin was glad on the one hand, but on the other hand he wished there would have been some snow. It was the third day of the ' lazy week ', that one week between Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve during which nobody wanted to do anything and everyone chilled their lives for once. Robin had seen his family and close family friends again on Christmas but there was one person he had missed on that day. And actually on every other day too when he wasn't around.  
Sure, Robin understood why he couldn't be there on Christmas and New Year's Eve but that didn't stop him from missing his boyfriend.

When Ant had told Robin he wanted to go and see his own family in Portugal on Christmas, New Year and some time before and after these holidays, Robin wasn't happy about the fact he wouldn't get to see him for almost a month but it would never cross his mind to stop Antonio or make a scene out of it. Still, he wished Antonio was with him now.  
Robin had been staring out of the window for the past couple of minutes and had been lost in thought. But when he got a new notification on his phone he immediately checked if it was Ant. He didn't hear anything from him all day long which was quite unusual but Ant probably just forgot while he was catching up with his friends and family. His father had messaged him, asking if he could come over and help him with setting up the new laptop he got for Christmas. Robin wondered why he had been asked but nevertheless said he would be there soon. Finally leaving his place in front of the window, he got changed into some more acceptable clothes than a hoodie and sweatpants and grabbed his keys and his phone. Then he went to put his shoes and his jacket on and left his home ten minutes after his father had messaged him. Once outside, Robin asked himself why he didn't continue wearing a hoodie when the cold air hit him. He thought about walking to his parents house since it wasn't that far away but then the rain started falling even harder. He got inside his car and left for his parents.

__________________________

 

A few hours later, in the early evening, Robin returned to his flat having helped his father with the laptop and spent some time with the rest of his family too. He put his key in the lock, turned it once and just wanted to turn it for a second time when he noticed the door already was open. He could've sworn he locked the door properly when he left... But maybe he only wanted to and then forgot? It wouldn't be the first time that happened. Besides, who should have unlocked the door while he was away? Apart from himself, only his mother and Antonio had the key to his flat. His mother was with him all the time and Ant was in Portugal. Robin shook his head, dismissing it as his own forgetfulness and went inside. He had taken off his shoes and his jackets when he noticed the lights in the kitchen were on. 'That's odd. I can't remember to have turned them on today at all' Robin thought to himself. He went over to turn them off and had his hand on the light switch already when he saw the figure standing in front of the stove.  
"Ant?! What are you doing here? I thought you are in Portugal?" Robin stammered. Antonio turned around and walked over to his boyfriend. "I've been in Portugal, but I couldn't stand being without you anymore. I missed you so much, Robin" Antonio stated in a rather broken voice. Then he wrapped his arms around the Dutchman and hugged him tightly. Robin hugged back equally tight and mumbled "I've missed you too" against his lover's neck. Antonio pulled back a little only to lean back in and place a short but passionate kiss on Robin's lips. "I hope you like pasta with tomato sauce" Antonio said. "Well, we'll see if it's good or not" Robin joked a little. His boyfriend chuckled and went back to the stove while Robin started to set the table. Not long after the food was ready and hell, Robin would lie if he said this wasn't the best pasta with tomato sauce he ever had. When the Dutchman told this his boyfriend he smiled happily.

After having finished dinner both men put their plates in the sink. When Robin turned around after doing so he was trapped between the counter and Antonio. They stared each other in the eyes, daring the other one to make the first move. In the end, Robin couldn't hold back anymore and pressed his lips on Ant's. Robin wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck while Antonio wrapped his arms around Robin's waist. Their make out session turned more and more heated the more time passed and not long after Antonio broke their kiss. "I think we should take this to the bedroom" Antonio whispered out of breath. Instead of a full sentence he got only a small nod and a breathless moan in return.

__________________________

 

The next morning they woke up contently snuggled up together. "Morning beautiful" Antonio murmured when he saw Robin had opened his eyes too. He blushed at the nickname, despite being called by it often, and only yawned back. A smile crept upon Antonio's face, his boyfriend never was and will never be a morning person. "Why are you smiling?" Robin asked him. Ant shrugged his shoulders. "I've just been thinking about something, it's not important."  
"Well, if that's the case then why don't we lay here for a little longer? I've missed being cuddled up with you in the mornings while you were away" Robin declared and cuddled a little closer. "That sounds like a good plan, I'm in."

Antonio's gaze fell out of the window and what he saw was almost as beautiful as Robin. "Take a look out of the window, love. It has snowed last night!" Antonio announced excitedly. Robin turned around in his boyfriend's hold to look out of the window too. "And it's been only yesterday that I hoped there would be some snow" he answered. "It must be a belated Christmas miracle" Antonio mused.

"No, the real belated Christmas miracle is you being here. You're my Christmas miracle."


End file.
